


The love that will never die

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: Angel is a well known protector of her school but what happens when she starts dating Markus Angel becomes happier. Angel is a little and Markus is a caregiver. DDLG. Angel and her best friend Lizzy are the protectors of their school also known as 'The Bullies Of All Bullies' they protect the kids who can't protect themselves. Markus's favorite anime is Sailor Moon. Later on Angel will have a favorite anime to and it will be My Hero Academia. Lizzy's will be Cells At Work.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	The love that will never die

Angel's POV As I was walking up to my crush when I had noticed 3 girls surrounding him and I got super jealous. "Markus!" I shouted walking over to him. "Ah my Angel, I see you got my note." Markus said. "Yes, I did you are my Knight is shining armor after all." I said. "Angel, quit that you'll make me blush." Markus said with a small blush on his face. As I went to sit by Markus one of the three girls hit me to the ground. "Ow, what the heck was that for!?" "That's for trying to sit next Marky." Laura said. "Hey!" Shouted the bully of all bully's. "Laura what the hell are you doing to Angel?!" Lizzy shouted. "Lizzy!" I shouted to my only friend. "Angel, what did she do to you?" Lizzy asked. "Laura hit me to the ground." I said. "Laura didn't hit you! You fell to the ground!" Savana shouted. "Yeah!" Karin shouted agreeing with Savana. "Actually Lizzy, Laura did hit Angel to the ground." Markus said. When I got up I noticed that my arm was bleeding. So I looked down and saw I had landed on a rock. 'Damn' I thought as I pulled the sleeve to my sweater down. "Angel? Everything okay?" Markus asked. "Yes, I'm fine." I said. But I could tell Markus wasn't buying what I said. "I'll tell you what happened later. Alright?" I said. "Fine, but...Angel your bleeding!" Markus shouted. "Damn it!" I screamed as I ran to my tree. I looked back and noticed Markus following me. "Angel! Stop please!" Markus begged. But I didn't stop till I was at my tree. I looked at Markus then showed him my arm. "Yeah, when I fell I landed on a rock. The rock was pretty sharp." I said whimpering. I looked up noticed Jessie coming toward me. So I cowered behind Markus and told him to call Lizzy over. "Lizzy!" Markus shouted. I looked up and saw Lizzy running toward us. "Yes, Markus....Oh hell no what are you doing by Angel's tree Jessie!?" Lizzy shouted. "I came to see if Angel wanted to hang out with me." Jessie said with a creepy smile on his face. I whimpered some more and this time Jessie noticed my whimper. "Oh, you think whimpering like a little puppy is gonna get you out of this situation My Little Useless Hero?" Jessie said. Now the only people that know that I'm a little is Markus, Jessie and Lizzy. They all had nicknames for me but since I had been dating Jessie, Markus couldn't call me Bunny. "Jessie we broke up remember?" I said trembling. "How could I forget." Jessie said. I looked for an escape route. And I saw it on the other side of Markus. So as soon as I saw an opportunity I ran as quick as my short legs could carry me. The only time I stopped was to hide in Lizzy's tree. 'Good he can't see me' I thought as I looked down at Jessie. I notice Jessie looking up into the tree to try and look for me but he didn't succeed in finding me. So I waited till I saw both Lizzy and Markus walk up to the tree I hop down only to be grabbed by Jessie. "Jessie let go of me please!" I shouted only to be chocked. "Jessie I'm waring you if you hurt her I will kill you." Lizzy said. "M-Markus." I said whining. After Markus heard me whine he grabbed Jessie by his arm. And that is what loosened Jessie's hold on me. I was able to get out of Jessie's hold only to watch Markus be slammed into the ground. "Markus!" I screamed. "Lizzy do something please." I said in a whiny voice. "Sure, Bun Bun." Lizzy said before she went over and grabbed Jessie. I watched as Lizzy grabbed a 2 by 4 only to beat Jessie with it. I watched as Lizzy then grab a metal pipe and beat Jessie with it. But what I had noticed was Jessie had almost stabbed Markus with a knife. Jessie than tried to stab Lizzy with the knife only for him to be beaten with the metal pipe. 'Where did she get that metal pipe from' I questioned. "Um, Lizzy where did you get that metal pipe from?" I asked. "My tree." Lizzy answered as she continued to beat Jessie. "Angel, do you want to come over to my house?" Markus asked. "Yeah, sure." I said. As me and Markus were walking to his house I saw him reach towards my back pocket to pull out the note that he left on my desk. "Angel, will you read the note please?" Markus asked. "Sure, I'll read it." I said. **'Hi Bunny, I know your reading this😊. I love you and I hope you feel the same. I want to be your Daddy when you go into little state. After you read this please give me you answer. From your Knight in shining armor ❤.'** "Aw, Markus I love you too." I said blushing. "So, Angel do you want to be my girlfriend?" Markus asked. "Y-yes I will!" I shouted. Markus and I continue to walk to his house. When we finally make it to Markus's house I remember that Lizzy had brought all of my little state stuff to his house. When we walk inside I start to feel myself slipping into little state. "Daddy." I say. "Yes, Bunny?" "I wittle." I said. "Bunny, come with Daddy okay?" Daddy says. "Otay, Daddy." I said. As you people can tell my little state ranges to around 2-3 and sometime 5 years old. What I like to do in little state is to color. So I went over to my Daddy's closet to see if my little state box was over there. When I finally find my little state box I shout in triumph. So when I open the box I pull out my favorite little state outfit. "Daddy!" I scream out to him. "Yes baby?" My Daddy asked. "Daddy look at outfit!" I shouted excitedly. "Baby, no shouting." Daddy said with a stern voice. "S-sorry daddy." I said. Daddy walked over to me and I knew it was nap time. 


End file.
